beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Dashan Wang
Dashan Wang (Japanese: 王 大翔, Wang Da Xiang) is a recurring character that appears in the Metal Saga. He was the leader of the Chinese representatives in the Beyblade World Championships, Team Wang Hu Zhong, the team who stays calm even in the most intense of battles. His Beyblade is Rock Zurafa R145WB. Dashan is a Chinese native, while mystical and swift he is a Blader of great determination that cares not only for his battles, but more importantly his friends, his team mates and followers at Beylin who helped him to. Along with his team Dashan competed in the Beyblade World Championships and despite their loss to Team Gan Gan Galaxy, Team Wang Hu Zhong were still happy that they had the opportunity to compete. Because of it Dashan would never forget a major friend and ally; Gingka Hagane. Overall, Dashan has been through so many events and such in his life, and will never forget it with his friends. That is the lifetime of Dashan Wang. Appearance Dashan has long dark hair with yellow highlights on the side. He has large, green eyes and a light skin tone. His build is slim and compact with an evident musculature that most likely comes from his martial arts training. Over a red, white lined shirt is a high collared, white sleeveless coat with yellow fur trim, a pair of loose white pants end just above his ankles. On his arms is a pair of black, red and yellow fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows and two piercings on his left ear. A pair of dark blue and gray Chinese martial shoes complete Dashan's clothing. Beyblade: Metal Masters The Legacy of The Beylin Temple Dashan Wang debuted when Gingka and the others arrived to China. While undergoing training Gingka and Co. enter the room where they meet Dashan. Dashan then decides to teach them some beylin training styles by putting them through several training challenges. After the training is complete Dashan challenges Gingka to a match where Dashan nearly defeats Gingka until Masamune interrupts the match and stops Dashan Wang from defeating Gingka. Dashan takes back Zurafa and walks away telling them their match will be decided at Big Bang Bladers. After Chao Xin is challenged by Masamune, Dashan is the one who forces him to accept on the behaf of Team Wang Hu Zhong. During the match Dashan vigurously pressures Chao Xin to uphold the honor of the team. Even when Chao Xin is victorious Dashan scolds him about how he got lucky. Once the tournament began Dashan fiercly encourages his team to continue Wang Hu Zhong's legacy. After Chao Xin looses, Dashan actually tells him he did well and not to fret over defeat. Before Chi-yun's match with Tsubasa Dashan encourages him while he prepares. Once Chi-yun Li is victorious, Dashan faces Gingka in the deciding match. They meet face to face alonside his beylin temple followers as Dashan tells Gingka that they have different responcibilities meaning Dashan has a bigger drive to win the match. Putting the pressure on Gingka the match begins. Dashan has the match under control and matches Gingka's every blow with attacks of his own. Dashan then tells Gingka about Beylin's true strength in its anchient technique known as the Solid Iron Wall. Dashan weighs all of his pride and Beylin's Legacy on this move. Dashan fights hard even after Gingka breaks through but is unable to achieve victory. Afterwards Dashan feels that he is delt a crushing defeat but is reincouraged by Chao Xin to build a new legacy and weigh it all on he and his friends. This allows Dashan to cheer up and congratulate Team Gan Gan Galaxy, igniting he and Gingka's friendship. During one of Team GanGan Galaxy's failed attempts at a tag team training session, Wang Hu Zhong returns. Dashan proclaims that they work terribly together and must get their act together in order to defeat Team Excalibur. Dashan & Chao Xin team up to face Gingka & Masamune while Tsubasa & Yu team up to face Chi-yun Li and Mei Mei. Dashan & Chao Xin reveal that Chao Xin has begun training at Beylin and they easily out menuever Gingka & Masamune. Once the spark is lit in Team GanGan Galaxy, Gingka & Masamune fight back until the match ends in a draw. Team Wang Hu Zhong wishes them the best of luck and tells them that Wang Hu Zhong will be competing for the Wild Card spot in Big Bang Bladers. Supporting a new Legacy In the third round of Big Bang Bladers it is revealed that several teams are competing for the wild card spot to return to the tournament and will face Team Excalibur, one of these teams is Wang Hu Zhong this is where Dashan makes an appearance on TV as he is watched by Gingka when he defeats a beyblader dressed in western attire and openly tells Gingka that Wang Hu Zhong will be back! Wang Hu Zhong eventually wins the wild card spot which leads them to face Team Excalibur in the third round A-Block Semi-Finals When Team Wang Hu Zhong faces Team Excalibur, Dashan does not battle but encourages his team to fight hard for Beylin. During Chi-yun's battle against Klaus, he talks about how he cannot let Dashan, the one who turned him into the beyblader he is down. After Chi-yun is defeated and Wang Hu Zhong loses their last chance, Dashan encourages Chi-yun and tells him there is always a next time. Dashan along with the rest of his team are seen several times during all of GanGan Galaxy's matches against other teams. During GanGan Galaxy's appearance in America before their battle with aTeam Star Breaker, Team Wang Hu Zhong along with several other of Gingka's friends have a friendly battle royal to decide who will fill Tsubasa and Yu's place due to their injuries. Dashan is only seen taking the upperhand against Kenta until all of them unleash their special moves where the battle is interrupted by Gingka's father; Ryo dressed as Phoenix. Hikaru then tells all of them that no one can participate since they were already in the tournament. Hades City When Dr. Ziggurat activates the floating Hades City Team Wang Hu Zhong appears to help. They split up as Dashan tags with Masamune to face Argo and Julian Konzern, they are aided by Nile who helps force them back. Later on Dashan helps defeat Enzo Garcia and several HD bladers along with his team allowing Gingka to get away but are then surrounded by HD bladers. Hades City then takes off almost leaving them behind until the team decides to send Dashan by throwing him to Kyoya who lifts his up. Dashan tags along with the others while heading to HD Academy's main tower where Spiral Force is located but the entrance is blocked by Julian Konzern. Sophie and Wales stay to hold him off while Dashan and the others enter. After Julian Konzern Sophie & Wales it turns out Dashan stayed behind to battle Julian. Dashan confronts Julian about not being able to battle him during their Teams Match in the A-Block Semi-Final. Dashan notes that Julian has fallen as far as possible and is dishonorable, without anymore words their battle begins. Dashan and Julian note mutual respects for eachothers abilities including but Dashan is initially dissapointed as Julian is still not the person he wanted to battle, not in his current state. Dashan continously showcases his ability to improve his strength through his intense blader spirit and even feel the flow of energy throughout the world. Julian blames his new found loss of pride on beyblade and even compares himself with Dashan which Dashan takes to heart as he tells him that Beylin Temple's everything is in Beyblade and that they are nothing alike. After knocking Julian down to size Julian begins to give up until he is reassured by Sophie and Wales. Due to that Dashan notes that Julian is finnaly the person he wants to battle as the two go head to head at full power. When the dust settles Dashan is the victor but Julian is not dissapointed. Gingka and Ryuga destroy the spiral force and once that happens Dashan along with Julian return to their friends. Dashan says goodbye to his friends and returns to Beylin Temple with his team. Beyblade: Metal Fury Dashan Wang is seen with the rest of Team Wang Hu Zhong over a video chat talking to Gingka and the others about the Legend Bladers. When Gingka his friends came back to the Beylin Temple for the regional tournament, Team Wang Hu Zhong led by Dashan welcome them and help decide teams. During their stay before the Tournament Dashan trains Gingka and the others so they can be in sync for the tournament since Gingka and Yuki are newfound parteners. After they complete the training Dashan and Chao Xin tell them the rumor about the Beylin Fist, several beybladers who have betrayed the Temple and joined a mysterious man. During the night they are confronted by non other then Johannes. Because of his dishonorable entry to the Temple and greed to battle Gingka Johannes is challenged by Dashan. The two battle and Dashan reveals several new techniques and overwelms Johannes to where he runs out of time and has to return to where he came, causing him to forfeit and leave. Dashan enters with Chi Yun Li as his partner in the regional. They dominate the first and second rounds together. They work together and even debut a Joint Special move to win their matches with overwelming strength showing that both Dashan and Chi-yun have become much stronger. Due to the hom terf they expect Gingka and Yuki to be defeated by Chao Xin and Mei-Mei but to everyone's surprise Gingka and Yuki are victorious. Dashan and Chiyun are the next to face them. Dashan and Chi-yun uses there syncronized blading to overwelm Gingka and Yuki at first then try and finish them off with there conjoint special move, after that fails to defeat them Gingka and Yuki begin to work together. With a real tag match in the works Dashan fights until he is able to trap Gingka, then he and Chi-yun double team Yuki until he repels them with his Legend Blader power stalling them long enough so Gingka get's free and releases his new special move that defeats Chi-yun and Dashan. Dashan and his team continue to cheer them on until the finals. Beyblade *'Rock Zurafa R145WB': is Dashan's Beyblade in the manga and anime. is the beast inside Dashan's Beyblade. Special Moves *'Strong Arm Flash': Dashan's first special move, he first used this attack in Episode 58 (Anime). *'Strong Arm Barrage': Dashan's second special move, he first used this attack in Episode 58 (Anime). *'Storm Surge': Dashan's third special move is Storm Surge, he first used this attack in Episode 62 (Anime). *'Crushing Blast': Dashan's fourth special move is Crushing Blast, he first used this attack in Episode 62 (Anime). *'Solid Iron Wall': Dashan's fifith special move is Solid Iron Wall, he first used this defencive move in Episode 62 (Anime). Battles Trivia *He resembles Lee Wong, from the original series, in many ways. *In the English version he is voiced by the same person as Blader DJ on Beyblade, Julio, Spectra Phantom, Elico, Jake Vallory, Aranaut, Lumagrowl, Accelerak, Faser Titan, and Marduk on Bakugan and Boomer on Redakai. *When Dashan is practicing with other Chinese Bladers, he uses a generic bey instead of his normal Bey, Rock Zurafa. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Characters Category:Team Wang Hu Zhong Category:Male